bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Start of Something New: The Prince Returns
Pushing off the ground with all of his might, Illunis quickly put space between him and Byakuya. Why? Well, the feeling in which the former captain gave off, was more than enough to send even the strongest of beasts flying. Though, Illunis only put a little space between them. So, did this mean, deep down inside, that he felt he could beat this man? Well, not quite! You see, in terms of the human mind, there is something known as "fight or flight". Illunis, having assessed the situation, chose to logically put distance between him and his opponent before attempting to allow his adrenaline to take over his mind. The three meter distance between him and Byakuya, signified the amount of adrenaline that was now driving him. "Why do you move away? Are you afraid? Smart kid!" Pressing forward in response, Byakuya raised his blade. Though, before it reached its zenith, it exploded into a thousand pink shards. Scattering and flying around Illunis, it enclosed him. As of this point, there was no way Illunis could run away...or was there? At this point, one couldn't say that Illunis wasn't skilled. He had, up to this very point, done everything in his power to survive in his fight against Byakuya. So, why exactly would Byakuya assume he was pushed into a corner? "Ha! I'll make you cry all the way back to your momma!" Pushing off the ground, Illunis shot toward the Kuchiki in a full sprint. "You won't be able to escape this! Drive B!" Leading with his heels, he then proceeded to slide. Though, as he came to the edge of the rotating petals, he lunged forward. Swinging his palm, in an arcing motion, he sent a bright yellow flare into the sky. Though, upon reaching the apex of the rotating petal barrier, it slowly descended back down toward Byakuya's face. Blazing, flaring, and flickering like an unstable ball of fire, it intended to set the young Kuchiki aflame. "Again, your tricks won't affect me!" Taking a step back in response, Byakuya allowed for the yellow sphere to smash into the ground before him. Though, as soon as he watched it make contact, he decided to do something he'd never done; retreat. Why? What brought about this phenomenon? Was it, by chance, the fact that the fight had been drawn out for far to long? Was his comrades in danger? Clearly, from the giant masses of spiritual energy behind him, it wasn't the latter. So, was it the former? No! Byakuya didn't care for dragging fights out. However long it took to defeat an opponent, was however long it took! He retreated, upon sensing the fiery passion within Illunis's body, solely because the attack had not stopped at just smashing into the ground. It, much like a ball, bounced back up into the air, and dashed for Byakuya's face. "You talk a lot of shit, but I'd like you to know, I've never lost! Now! It's time to get serious..." Shoving his foot into the ground, Illunis began to release an extremely large mass of spiritual energy. White in color, it slowly began to rotate around his person. Bonded to his being via the abdomen, it shot from his body like a roaring flame. "Qítiān Dàshèng! Let's tear him a new one!" Yelling once more, he then proceeded to raise his hand into the air. Focusing all of the spiritual energy into his palm, he created a cylindrical construct. "Ruyi Jingu Bang!" Great Sage vs The Scarlet Gate Keeper